Entertainment Issues
by Case Chordlace
Summary: A series of sticky scenarios featuring Harry and Hermione. They always manage to get into trouble. Veiled and sometimes blatant naughtiness, innuendoes and fluff. HPHG
1. Entertainment Issues

Entertainment Issues

"Damn it, Harry!"

"What?"

"The tide's come in!" Indeed, the water level had risen while they were dozing under a canopy of trees. They were on a small peninsula, connected to the mainland by a narrow path that was traversable only at low-tide.

"So what? The tide always goes back down."

"In another twelve _hours_!"

"Are you implying that I'm not entertaining enough for you?"

"Yes!"

"You've never complained before!"

"I've always had my books as back up!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how's _this_ for entertainment?" He crushed his lips to hers and she didn't say another word about being bored.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** Decided I hadn't published anything in too long. Had to write something today. Took me, maybe, ten minutes. I couldn't find the moon last night.

**Quiirk :** In parts of Alaska, it's illegal to feed alcohol to a moose.

-bella


	2. Insomniac Issues

Insomniac Issues

"We should have brought your cloak."

"We should have."

"Why didn't we?"

"We didn't think we'd need it."

"We're brilliant."

"Geniuses."

Hermione slumped against the wall of the broom closet. "Really, who patrols the corridors at two in the morning? Honestly!"

Harry chuckled, sliding down to sit, pulling her with him. "Filch, Mione. You know, that idiotic stupid whose one joy in life is to torture any and all students?"

"I realize, Harry. But doesn't he ever sleep?" Her tone bordered on incredulous.

"Apparently not, but neither do we."

She couldn't say anything to that, not that he let her.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** Noticed I hadn't put 'Complete' as the status for this thing. Decided to make it into a series of scenarios where the general principle is one of them is 'less than pleased' about it... at first.

**Quiirk :** The combination "ough" can be pronounced in nine different ways. The following sentence contains them all: "A rough-coated, dough-faced, thoughtful plough man strode through the streets of Scarborough; after falling into a slough, he coughed and hiccoughed."

-bella


	3. Dormitory Issues

Dormitory Issues

"I think I love your kisses too much."

"Impossible."

"I never said I wanted them to stop."

He chuckled before frowning suddenly, eyes narrowed. "Damn."

"You said they wouldn't be here."

"I did, I don't know why they're back." He whispered directly into her ear, as Harry's dorm-mates were now in the room.

"Now what?" Her voice was just as soft.

"I don't really feel like getting up, to be honest."

"I hope they leave soon. I don't think you'll be able to keep quiet."

"What do you–Mione!" Her hand had slipped a little lower than perhaps was publicly appropriate.

* * *

**Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note : **I'm on a roll! Three drabbles in three days! And now that I've successfully jynxed myself, see you all in another half year!

**Quiirk :** Under the law of Mississippi, there's no such thing as a female Peeping Tom.

-bella


	4. Restricted Issues

Restricted Issues

"'I need it now,' she says."

"Don't pretend that you resisted the idea of being somewhere you weren't supposed to!

"That's beside the point!"

"It is the point!"

"No, the point is that Madam Pince is just outside and we're not gonna get out of here alive until she leaves!"

"I wonder why she's not in bed."

He winced. "I don't. Especially," he turned his appreciative gaze on her, "when I can think of other, more pleasing, things."

She closed her book. "You have my attention."

"I'm flattered."

"Shut up and come here."

"As you wish, your highness."

"Damn right."

* * *

**Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This one definitely gave me the hardest time. It went from 114 to 119 to 116 to 112 and hovered around 105-109 for hours until I finally got it. I hope it was worth it. ^_^

**Quiirk :** People who laugh a lot are much healthier than those who don't. Dr. Lee Berk at the Loma Linda School of Public Health in California found that laughing lowers levels of stress hormones, and strengthens the immune system. Six-year-olds have it best - they laugh an average of 300 times a day. Adults only laugh 15 to 100 times a day.

-bella


	5. Boyfriend Issues

Boyfriend Issues

"Harry's my boyfriend!"

"No! He's mine!"

"Not even! He's been mine since last Thursday!"

An insistent cough drew their attention away from their staring contest.

"Actually, Harry Potter belongs to none of you." It took all of Hermione not to smirk.

"Says who?"

"Me." Harry stepped out from behind Hermione, snaking a hand around her waist and pulling her to his chest in one fluid movement, kissing her cheek softly.

It was almost comical the way all three girls' faces fell simultaneously.

"Any more questions, ladies?"

They shook their heads despondently, turning to walk toward the Gryffindor common room, defeated.

* * *

**Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This is getting frustrating. I'm ahead of my game by about three days. Give or take. Which is bad. Because that means that I'm not focussing on what I should be: my studies. Good thing one of these doesn't take longer than a period. Anyway, once I get what I've already written up posted, you'll see a gap from then until probably February. At the earliest, the 29. But that's really pushing it.

Uhm, this one isn't as obviously a physically 'trapped' situation. I prefer to think of it as Hermione sees herself as having the burden of having to set the girls right. It's a little outside the box , but I think it works.

On a lighter note, I'd like to thank those who took the time to review. I get emails saying I've been added and people have reviewed and I smile!

**Quiirk :** The strangest crossword ever made was by a British writer Max Beerbohm in 1940. He called it the "Impossible Crossword" and issued warning to puzzlers so they do not go crazy trying to solve it, as the clues were nonsensical and the answers didn't exist.

-bella


	6. Memory Issues

Memory Issues

Hermione grumbled and fumed silently.

"You put your essay in the pile, right?

"Yes–!"

"Then stop complaining."

"But he won't leave."

"And we're invisible. Though, we're going to have to wait until he leaves to escape."

"He's settling down to grade the papers! We could be here all night!"

"What a git."

Hermione sighed. Of course everything had to explode on the same day. She had forgotten about the prefects' meeting, her potions essay _and_ her mother's birthday!

He kissed her cheek lovingly and she smiled. She had messed up; but she would live.

"Thanks for this."

"Anything for you."

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This was done in class. I think it took me two pages to do it because I had made so many corrections on the first page, I had to turn it over and re-write it so as to make more! Hope it's enjoyed!

**Quiirk :** Ace Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Jack Queen King. If you add up the letters in all the names of the cards in the deck, the total number of letters is 52, the same as the number of cards in the deck.

-bella


	7. Tower Issues

Tower Issues

"How could you forget that the door locks on it's own!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you remember, I was a little preoccupied at the time." He threw her a pointed look.

She had the grace to blush even if her eyes were still narrowed.

"I thought you might've."

"You didn't happen to bring your broom did you?"

"Are you suggesting that you would get on it if I did?"

She scowled at him, "if I had no other choice, yes!"

He produced his shrunken Thunderbolt.

"And when were you going to tell me about that?

"When you asked, naturally."

* * *

**Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** It's a lovely thing when a friend says one word and you write one hundred. ^_^

**Quiirk :** "Fine turkey" and "honeycomb" are terms used for different qualities and textures of sponges.

-bella


	8. Game Issues

Game Issues

"I think it was on purpose."

"Be rational. What reason would Vector have for locking us in here?"

"How should I know? It's their twisted game."

"Don't even start. Your idea of a game and a professor's idea of a game are as different as–as peanut butter and tissue paper."

"Once again, you're missing the point!"

Hermione snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes. There was a long pause while they each polished the trophies in their hands.

"I wonder when they'll notice."

"With any luck, tomorrow after Charms."

Hermione smirked. "Didn't study?"

"Didn't even touch my wand."

"Harry."

"Hermione."

"Polish."

"Polishing."

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** I found my jump drive! Do you find that when you don't need something, at least not critically, you always have it, but right when times become stressful and it's important, nothing ever works? Or you can't find anything? That's exactly what's happening to me! It's damn annoying.

**Quiirk :** There are 3 golf balls sitting on the moon.

-bella


	9. Decorating Issues

Decorating Issues

"Get a load of this place." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"It looks like it was done by a professional."

He snorted, "no doubt because someone complained to daddy."

"Now who's missing the point?"

"There is no point!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Gryffindor's colours are better. Warmer. More inviting." He eyed the dark curtains through his cloak.

She ignored him. "The green is such a stark contrast to the silver. Slytherin definitely had taste."

"Whatever, Mione." There was a pause while he studied the Map. "Get ready to step out when this guy opens the door."

"Of course, your Majesty."

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** I'd like to think that with all the reading Hermione does, she's a bit more open-minded than others who might be a bit bias. While I can't say that this fic was made with the intent to convey that, I'm happy to say it's turned out that way. ^_^

**Quiirk :** Ostriches are often not taken seriously. They can run faster than horses, and the males can roar like lions.

-bella


	10. Key Issues

Key Issues

The only sound in the dorm was that of a bobby-pin hitting metal as Harry tried unsuccessfully to pick the handcuff lock with his weak hand.

"It's been nearly an hour, Harry. Why am I still attached to you?"

"Because I'm pretending to be totally inept so I can continue to have a reason to be this close to you."

"In that case, I think you should probably stop."

He stopped playing with the lock and stood up straight.

"About damn time you got the idea."

"Shush you."

He grinned lasciviously.

They weren't seen again until later the next day.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note : **I'm done, _done, _**done! **Finally! This is your end of exams present! Enjoy!

**Quiirk : **Human birth control pills work on gorillas.

-bella


	11. Broom Issues

Broom Issues

"It's perfectly safe. You're only gonna be five feet off the ground!"

"If my feet are not on flat on the ground, I am _not_ perfectly safe!"

"So every time you reach up to kiss me you're not perfectly safe?"

"That's—!"

"—what I thought. So you should be used to it by now, then?"

"I'm—!"

"—gonna gently kick off the ground now."

Grumbling, she gave her legs permission to hop.

"There we go. Just hover."

She rose higher—and higher.

"You're not hovering anymore, baby."

"What bloody sharp eyes you've got!"

Chuckling, he mounted his broom.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** Ohkay, so, I realize that I haven't posted anything for EI in three years, but today is going to be a big posting day, I think. In my usual bella fashion, I've found myself with 6, _six_, plot bricks pummelling the back of my head and, needless to say, they make it hard to concentrate. Unfortunately, none of them are one-shots so you know it'll be another 23 and a half years before any of them are posted.

In an attempt to placate regular readers my excuse is that I'm sick. I have been for several days and my brain is goo. Shrug. It was bound to happen sooner or later after I fought off that other cold with vitamin tablets. It came back with a vengeance. I got _worse_! DO you believe that?

**Quiirk :** "Stewardesses" is the longest word you can type with your left hand.

-bella


	12. Curfew Issues

Curfew Issues

"_Why_ are you wandering the corridors after curfew, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I was just taking a stroll–alone–because it's nice to go out–alone–sometimes...–alone..."

She eyed him sharply. "Well, I'm going to have to give you detention unless you–alone–are in your dormitory in three minutes."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

He made sure his steps were heavy and loud until she was out of ear-shot. Hermione shrugged off his invisibility cloak.

"You didn't have to cover me. What if it had been Snape?"

"Then I probably would've gotten that detention, plus four more."

She smiled into his shoulder. He could be so sweet.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** So, apparently, as a human being, I need sleep and therefore could not post this before... Hopefully you all enjoy this one. I had to play with the wording a bit in order for it to make sense and keep with the standard 100 word limit. Thank goodness McGonagall loves her Gryffindors. What _were_ Hermione and Harry doing out after curfew anyway? ^_-

**Quiirk :** A lawyer defending a man accused of burglary tried this creative defence: "My client merely inserted his arm into the window and removed a few trifling articles. His arm is not himself, and I fail to see how you can punish the whole individual for an offense committed by his limb." "Well put," the judge replied. "Using your logic, I sentence the defendant's arm to one year's imprisonment. He can accompany it or not, as he chooses." The defendant smiled. With his lawyer's assistance he detached his artificial limb, laid it on the bench, and walked out.

-bella


	13. Record Issues

Record Issues

"Where are they?"

"Probably off doing other chores. They don't spend _all_ their time in the kitchen."

"And we shouldn't be spending _any_ time here!"

"When have I ever stayed where I was supposed to?"

"Never. This Cloak was the worst possible thing you could have been given."

"That depends on your perspective. You can't deny that it comes in handy."

She made a face, but conceded.

"Well, we're trapped here until morning."

"What do we do until then?"

She pointed at her mouth.

"It is about time we broke our record, isn't it?"

She laughed, and was soon silenced.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This one pretty much came out on it's own, without much prompting. I was looking up rooms that would be found in a castle and discovered the buttery, which was a place used for storing beverages, usually ale and the like, and that reminded me of a pantry which would obviously branch off from the kitchen. And then I decided that it would automatically lock when the house elves were around. Easy trap. And then, when the house elves discovered them, I didn't think they'd rat them out so they're still good.

I wrote until I was done and then had too much and had to weed. But it was ohkay because it was relatively easy.

**Quiirk :** The outdoor temperature can be estimated to within several degrees by timing the chirps of a cricket. It is done this way: count the number of chirps in a 15-second period, and add 37 to the total. The result will be very close to the actual Fahrenheit temperature. This formula, however, only works in warm weather. (Try it!)

-bella


	14. Wand Issues

Wand Issues

"Bugger!" Hermione turned stiffly away from her dormitory door.

Frustrated with herself, she padded her way up to the boys' dormitories for the third time that month; she'd have to "borrow" Harry's wand again.

"Harry!"

Grunt.

"I'm taking your wand."

"Again?" He cracked one eye open and smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I'm not complaining…"

Hermione was leaning over him in nothing but her towel, hair dripping on his duvet. It was painfully obvious she'd gotten herself locked out of her dorm again.

He tugged her wrist, pulling her on top of him. "Come here."

"But I'm all wet!"

"I know."

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This one took all of two seconds to form in my head. Then it mutated. Then it mutated again when I had to deal with the limit. Then I uploaded it last night. Rethought it this morning and spent another ten minutes editing and editing the edit. And this is the end result. It's no longer stupid o'clock and I refuse to sleep.

**Quiirk :** In poker, a pair of aces and a pair of eights is known as a "dead man's hand." The odd name originated in 1876, when Wild Bill Hickok was shot down by Jack McCall during a card game in a saloon in Deadwood, South Dakota. As Wild Bill slumped over the table he exposed his hand for all to see—it showed a pair of eights and a pair of aces.

-bella


	15. Boredom Issues

Boredom Issues

"I _told_ you not to look for me."

"I had to."

"You didn't; but you're sweet for saying so."

He took her chin and looked her in the eye, "I _had_ to see you."

The worry lines around her eyes disappeared into the smooth face of the touched.

"Besides, it only grazed my rib."

"It _shattered_ two of them!"

"It's more painful being stuck here all day."

"Bored, are you?"

Good, he'd managed to distract her.

He snorted, "Only since I woke up."

"I think I could be persuaded to help pass the time."

The twinkle in his eyes returned.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** It took me a while to finish this. It wasn't a record, but it just wouldn't work out. It was a relief when I finally counted 100. I know it's been a while, but I've had to deal with real life and haven't had the time to dedicate to sitting down and playing with words. I do have another 100-shot though. It's not quite done. It's hovering between 95 and 105 words right now. It should be up soon.

**Quiirk :** If an equestrian statue has both front legs the air, the person on the horse's back died in battle, if the horse has only one front leg in the air, the person died as a result of wounds received in battle, if the horse has all four legs on the ground, the person died of natural causes.

-bella


	16. Mobility Issues

Mobility Issues

"Small problem."

"Tell me on the way to the Tower."

"That's the problem."

She stopped packing up. "I don't quite understand."

"I cannot walk with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I am unable to stand."

She snorted, "Stuck to the chair?"

"Inescapably."

She paused, "Oh."

"I think it was Boot."

"This will be easy, then." She incanted a complicated counter-spell and ended up in his lap, also unable to rise.

"Way to stick yourself, genius."

"I hate trap spells."

"You were saying something about it being easy?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Don't pretend you have a problem with our predicament."

"Never."

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** I got so annoyed with this one. This one has definitely taken the title for Most Amount of Time Spent Rearranging 100 Words. A day and a half, with breaks, obviously. But it just wouldn't cooperate. PMO.

**Quiirk :** Each king in a deck of playing cards represents a great king from history: Spades is David; Clubs is Alexander the Great; Hearts is Charlemagne; Diamonds is Caesar.

-bella


	17. Wardrobe Issues

Wardrobe Issues

"Did you forget how to get dressed this morning?"

Hermione scowled. "My shirt attacked me when I tried to put it on."

"Clearly. What injustice have you done to it? Wash it in too-cold water?"

"Hell if I know. But I'm pretty sure my arms are numb, and I'm itchy!"

"You're only being held prisoner by your clothing. No big deal."

"Yes it is! I don't have time to find a counter-spell _and_ do my essay!"

Harry shrugged. "Dictate, I'll write."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Really?"

He shrugged again. "It's about time _I_ rescued _you_."

Her smile was brighter than hope.

**

* * *

Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This was just a quirky idea I had the other day in class. I realized I'd only been thinking about Harry and Hermione being trapped in _places_. And then –_snap­- _I thought it would be funny if Hermione came down the stairs with her shirt tied around her like a confused straight-jacket. _I_ thought it was funny. ^_-

**Quiirk :** Bulletproof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers all have something in common: They were all invented by women.

-bella


	18. Transfiguration Issues

Transfiguration Issues

Hermione floated languidly, eyes closed to the noon sun. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she moved her powerful tail and swam toward Harry who was floating a few yards away.

"Harry."

"Mm."

"How long have we been merpeople?"

He glanced at her, then up at the sun, seemed to follow her thought process and waved his hand through the air in a circular motion to check the time. "Definitely more than an hour."

"Perhaps the boomslang wasn't shredded enough…"

"We'll have to brew another batch- then we can try centaurs!"

Hermione smirked. "I told you research was fun!"

* * *

**Length :** 100 words

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This one was- purely an accident. I thought I should update and- it just came to me! I hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Fact :** Hippopotamus milk is pink.


End file.
